wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Placówka/Rozdział drugi
Był kwiecień. Po obiedzie rodzina Ślimaka zaczęła rozchodzić się do swych zajęć. Gospodyni, ścisnąwszy czerwoną chustę na głowie, zarzuciła na siebie płachtę upranej bielizny i pobiegła do rzeki. Za nią poszedł Stasiek przypatrując się obłokom, które dziś wydawały mu się inne niż wczoraj. Magda najmitka wzięła się do mycia naczyń po strawie nucąc coraz głośniej: "Oj da! da!..." -w miarę oddalania się gospodyni od chaty. Wreszcie Jędrek popchnął Magdę, psa targnął— za ogon i przeraźliwie gwiżdżąc poleciał z motyką do sadu kopać grzędy. Ślimak siedział pod piecem. Był to chłop średniego wzrostu z szeroką piersią i potężnymi ramionami. Miał twarz spokojną, wąsy krótko podcięte, na czole grzywkę, a z tyłu długie włosy spadające aż na kark. W zgrzebnej koszuli czerwieniła mu się pod szyją spinka szklana, oprawna w mosiądz. Łokieć lewej ręki oparł na prawej pięści i palił fajkę; gdy mu się zaś oczy przymknęły, a głowa zanadto pochyliła naprzód, poprawił się na ławie, oparł łokieć prawej ręki na lewej pięści i znowu palił fajkę. Puszczał siwy dym i drzemał spluwając niekiedy na środek izby albo przekładając ręce. Lecz gdy cybuszek zaczął mu skwierczyć jak młody wróbel, uderzył parę razy fajką o ławę dla wysypania popiołu i przetkał ją palcem. Wreszcie podniósł się i ziewając położył fajkę nad kominem. Spojrzał spod oka na Magdę i wzruszył ramionami. Żwawość dziewczyny wyskakującej przy myciu statków budziła w nim politowanie. On by już tak nie wyskoczył, bo on wie, jak ciężą ręce, nogi i głowa, kiedy człowiek dobrze się napracuje. Wzuł grube buty z podkowami, wziął sztywną sukmanę, przepasał się twardym rzemieniem, na głowę włożył wysoką czapkę z barana i poczuł, że ręce, nogi i cała osoba ciążą mu jeszcze bardziej. Przyszło mu na myśl, że po ogromnej misce krupniku, a drugiej klusków z serem byłoby stosowniej lec na słomie aniżeli iść do roboty. Ale przemógł się i powoli wyszedł na podwórko. W tabaczkowej sukmanie i czarnej czapie wyglądał jak niski pień sosnowy, okopcony u wierzchu. Wrota stodoły były otwarte i jakby na przekór, wyglądało z nich parę snopów słomy, wabiących Ślimaka do drzemki. Ale chłop odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na jedno ze swych wzgórz, gdzie tego ranka zasiał owies. Zdawało mu się, że na zagonach widzi żółte ziarna, bardzo wystraszone i daremnie usiłujące skryć się pod ziemię przed stadem wróbli, które dzióbały owies. — Zjadły wy byście mnie do szczętu! — mruknął Ślimak. Ciężkim krokiem zbliżył się do szopy i wydobył dwie brony, jakby kraty okienne, najeżone dębowymi palcami. Potem wyprowadził ze stajni swoje kasztanki. Jeden ziewał, drugi ruszał wargą i patrzył na Ślimaka przymrużonymi oczyma, mówiąc w duchu: "Nie wolałbyś, chłopie, sam zdrzemnąć się i nas nie wtoczyć po górach? Małoż to nabiegaliśmy się wczoraj?" Ślimak na taką radę pokiwał głową. Zaprzągł kasztanki do jednej brony, przyczepił do niej drugą i — pojechali z wolna. Minęli zieloną łączkę za stajnią, wdrapali się na popielaty bok wzgórza, wreszcie dosięgli szczytu. Patrząc na nich przez wierzch stajni, zdawało się, że krępy chłop i para kasztanków ze zwieszonymi łbami włóczą się po błękicie niebieskim, sto kroków tam i sto kroków na powrót. Ile razy dochodzili granicy zasianego pola, zrywało się przed nimi gniewnie świergocące stado wróbli i jak chmura leciało poza nich na kraniec przeciwny. Czasami siadało z boku, zawsze krzycząc i dziwując się, że Ślimak zasypuje ziemią tyle pięknego ziarna. "Głupi chłop! głupi chłop!... Cóż to za głupi chłop!..." -wołały wróble. — Aha! — mruknął Ślimak wywijając batem. — Żebym ja słuchał was, darmozjadów, to i wy zmarnielibyście pod płotem. Oni tu jeszcze będą wydziwiali, próżniaki!... Już to wesela nie miał Ślimak przy pracy ani uznania. Nie dość, że wróble z wrzaskiem krytykowały jego robotę, że kasztanki wzgardliwie wywijały mu ogonami pod nosem, jeszcze brony, zamiast iść naprzód, opierały się z całych sil i lada kamyk, lada garstka ziemi na swój sposób stawiały mu przeszkodę. Oto co kilkanaście kroków utykają znudzone kasztanki, a gdy Ślimak krzyknie: "Wio, dzieci!" — konie wprawdzie ruszą, ale znowu brony buntują ich i w tył ciągną. Gdy zmordowane wysiłkiem puszczą brony, to znów kamienie włażą koniom pod kopyta, a jemu pod nogi albo zapychają bronom zęby, a często i łamią niejeden. Nawet ziemia stawia mu opór, niewdzięcznica. — Od świni gorszaś! — oburzył się chłop. — Żebym tak świnię skrobał zgrzebłem, jak ciebie bronami, nie tylko spokojnie by się układła, ale jeszcze chrząknęłaby na podziękowanie. A ty wciąż się jeżysz, jakbym ci robił krzywdę!... Za znieważoną ujęło się słońce i rzuciło ogromny snop światła na popielatą rolę, na której tu i ówdzie widniały plamy ciemne albo żółtawe. "Oto patrz! — mówiło słońce. — Widzisz ten płat czarny? Tak czarne było wzgórze, kiedy twój ojciec siewał na nim pszenicę. A teraz spojrzyj na ten żółty płat: tu już glina wychyla się spod czarnoziemu i niedługo obsiędzie ci wszystkie grunta." — A cóżem ja temu winien? — odparł Ślimak. "Nie tyżeś winien? — szeptała z kolei ziemia. — Sam jadasz trzy razy na dobę, a mnie — jak często karmisz?... Daj Boże, raz na osiem lat! A dużo mi dajesz? Pies by zdechł na takim wikcie. I czego ci żal dla mnie, sieroty?... Oto — wstyd powiedzieć — skąpisz mi bydlęcej mierzwy!..." Skruszony chłop zwiesił głowę: "Sam sypiasz, jeżeli cię żona nie spędzi, i po dwa razy na dobę; a mnie — jaki dajesz wypoczynek? Raz na dziesięć lat i to jeszcze bydło mnie depcze. I ja mam być z twojego bronowania kontenta? Spróbuj nie dać siana, nie wyściel obory krowom, tylko je skrob szczotką, a zobaczysz, czy będziesz miał mleko? Padnie ci stworzenie, gmina przyszłe weterynarza, żeby wybił resztę dobytku, i nawet Żyd skóry z tego nie kupi." "Oj, la Boga, la Boga!..." — wzdychał chłop uznając, że ziemia ma rację. Ale pomimo skruchy nikt go nie pożałował w strapieniu. Owszem, chwilami zrywał się wiatr zachodni i zaplątany między zeschłe badyle na miedzy, świstał mu w ucho: "Nie bój się, dam ja ci, dam!... Sprowadzę taki deszcz, taki potop, że resztę czarnoziemu wypłucze ci na gościniec albo na dworską łąkę. Żebyś własnymi zębami bronował, i tak jeszcze z roku na rok będziesz miał coraz mniej pociechy. Wszystko wyjałowię!" Nie na próżno wiatr groził. Za ojca nieboszczyka, za szarego Ślimaka, zbierano w tym miejscu po dziesięć korcy pszenicy z morgi. Dziś i za siedem korcy żyta trzeba dziękować Bogu; a co będzie za dwa, za trzy lata?... — Ot, chłopska dola! — mruknął Ślimak. — Pracuj, pracuj, a zawsze tylko z jednej biedy wleziesz w drugą. Inaczej bym ja gospodarował, żeby tak doczekać jeszcze jednej krowiny i choćby tak tej oto łączki... Wskazał batem na łąkę przy Białce. "Głupi chłop. Cóż to za głupi chłop!" — świergotały wróble. "Patrzą j, jak glina wypycha ci czarnoziem!" — pokazywało słońce. "Głodzisz mnie, nie dajesz wypoczynku..." — stękała ziemia. " Durny ty, durny" — warczały z gniewem zębate a leniwe brony. "Chi! chi!..." — śmiał się wiatr w zeschłych badylach. — Ot, dola! — szepnął Ślimak. — Żeby to dziedzic, żeby choć ekonom tak cię, człeku, posponował, jeszcze by żalu nie było. Ale nieme stworzenie i to już nie daje ci dobrego słowa... Utopił palce we włosy, aż mu czapka zsunęła się na lewe ucho, i wstrzymał konie chcąc rozejrzeć się i smutne myśli pogubić gdzie na polach. Między chatą i gościńcem Jędrek kopał ziemię motyką i od czasu do czasu rzucał kamieniami na ptaki albo śpiewał fałszywie: Uch!... jak ja se urznę Krakowiaka z nogi, Pójdą wiechcie z butów, A drzazgi z podłogi. Albo pukał w okno chaty i wrzeszczał na przekór Magdzie: Widzi Bóg, dalibóg, Żem cię nie poznała, Bobym ja ci. Stasiu, Otworzyć kazała! A ona mu z izby na tę samą nutę: Chociaż ja uboga, Ubogiej matusie, Nie będę dawała Po kątach gębusie. Ślimak odwrócił się ku łące i zobaczył swoją kobietę, jak schylona pod mostem, w koszuli i lekkiej spódnicy, prała szmaty kijanką, aż echo rozlegało się po dolinie. Na łące był i Stasiek, ale już opuścił matkę i szedł w górę rzeki, do jarów. Niekiedy klękał nad brzegiem i oparty na rękach patrzył i patrzył w wodę. — Ciekawość, co on tam wypatruje? — szepnął chłop z uśmiechem. Stasiek był to jego syn ukochany, a przy tym dziecko osobliwe, które często widywało rzeczy niedostępne dla zwykłego oka. Ślimak wywinął batem i konie ruszyły. Znowu zawarczały brony, wróble znowu furknęły nad głową, wiatr znowu świstał w badylach, ale chłopu już inne myśli zaczęły snuć się po duszy. "Ileż ja mam gruntu? — medytował. — Dziesięć morgów, a w tym łąki ani okrucha. Gdybym obsiewał co rok tylko sześć albo siedem morgów, a resztę ugorował, z czegóż bym wykarmił moją biedotę? A parobek — on tyle zjada co i ja i choć kulawy bierze piętnaście rubli zasług. Magda mniej zje, ale i tyle robi, co pies napłakał. Całe szczęście, że mnie wołają do dworu czy jaki Żydzina zgodzi z furmanką, czy kobieta sprzeda masła i jaj albo wieprzka utuczy. I co z tego razem? Miłosierdzie boskie, jeżeli schowasz do skrzyni za cały rok pięćdziesiąt rubli. A przecie kiedyśmy się pobrali, i setce nie dziwował się człowiek... Dajże tu ziemi nawozu, kiedy ci ledwie starczy chleba dla własnej gęby, a siano i owies musisz kupować we dworze. Niechby dworowi przyszła ochota nie sprzedać ci paszy albo nie zawołać cię do roboty, to co? Choć zdechnij z głodu, a bydło wypędź na rynek... Przecie ja — dumał Ślimak — nie mam tyle gruntu co Grzyb albo Łukaszek, albo Sarnecki. To panowie. Jeden ze swoją babą jeździ do kościoła wózkiem, drugi chodzi w kaszkiecie jak bednarz, trzeci co roku chciałby wójta obalić i sam przyczepić się do łańcucha. A ty, człeku, bieduj na dziesięciu morgach i jeszcze ekonomowi kłaniaj się do ziemi, żeby pamiętał o tobie. Niech tam se już idzie, jak szło do tych czasów! — zakonkludował chłop. — Łatwiej być księdzem na włóce niż dziadem na zagonie. Żebym ja miał więcej bydła i łąkę, to dworu nie prosiłbym o łaskę i koniczyny bym nawet posiał..." Na gościńcu za rzeką podniósł się tuman pyłu. Ślimak spostrzegł go i poznał, że ktoś, jakby ode dworu, jedzie konno do mostu. Była to osobliwa jazda. Tuman kurzu posuwał się naprzód, ale niekiedy i cofał się wstecz, nawet na kilkanaście kroków. Czasem tak opadał, że chłopskie oczy mogły dojrzeć konia i jeźdźca; czasem tak powiększał się i kotłował na gościńcu, jakby zrywała się burza. Ślimak wstrzymał konie, przysłonił oczy ręką i rozmyślał: " Osobliwości, jak on jedzie i kto to? Ni to dziedzic, ni furman, nawet chyba nie katolicka dusza, ale i nie Żyd!... Żyda rychtyk tak wykręca na szkapie jak onego; ale Żyd nie wypuszczałby znowu konia tak śmiało. Musi, że to jakiś nietutejszy albo wariat..." Tymczasem jeździec o tyle zbliżył się do mostu, że Ślimak mógł mu się lepiej przypatrzyć. Był to pan szczupły, w jasnym odzieniu i aksamitnej dżokiejce na głowie. Miał szkła na nosie, w ustach papierosa, a pod pachą szpicrutę. Cugle trzymał w obu pięściach, które mu wciąż skakały między końską szyją i własną brodą. Wykrzywionymi nogami tak mocno obejmował siodło, że spodnie podwinęły mu się do kolan i było widać nad kamaszami bez cholewek białe płótno. Człowiek najmniej obeznany z hipiką mógł zgadnąć, że jeździec po raz pierwszy dosiada konia, a koń po raz pierwszy dźwiga podobnego jeźdźca. Chwilami obaj w pięknej harmonii jechali kłusem; wnet jednak wyskakujący na siodle kawalerzysta tracił równowagę, szarpał lejce, a koń, czuły na każde dotknięcie, skręcał w bok albo stawał na miejscu. W takiej chwili jeździec zaczynał cmokać i kolanami gnieść siodło, a widząc, że to nie skutkuje, usiłował spod pachy wydobyć szpicrutę. Wówczas koń domyśliwszy się, o co chodzi, poczynał znowu biec kłusem, pobudzając do nadzwyczajnych ruchów ręce, nogi, głowę i tułów jeźdźca, który robił się podobnym do lalki zszytej z kilkunastu źle przypasowanych kawałków. Niekiedy zdesperowany, choć łagodny koń zrywał się do galopa. Wtedy jeździec jakimś cudem odzyskiwał równowagę na siodle i, podniecony biegiem, puszczał wodze fantazji. Marzył, że jest kapitanem jazdy i na czele szwadronu pędzi do ataku. Ale wnet ręce, jeszcze nienawykłe do oficerskiego stopnia, wykonywały jakiś ruch zbyteczny i — koń nagle stawał, a pan uderzał go w szyję nosem i papierosem. Wszystko to jednak nie psuło mu humoru, od dziecka bowiem wzdychał do konnej jazdy, a dziś dopiero miał okazję nacieszyć się nią do syta. Czasem koń, gdy mu zupełnie zwolniono cugli, zamiast iść naprzód zwracał się w stronę wsi. Wówczas jeździec widział gromadę psów i dzieci, goniących go z oznakami zadowolenia, a w jego demokratyczne serce wstępowała życzliwa radość. Oprócz bowiem popędu do rycerskich ćwiczeń namiętnie kochał on lud, który znał w tym samym stopniu, co i sztukę utrzymywania nóg w strzemionach. Po chwili jednak opanowywał wybuch miłości dla ludu, znowu budził w sobie kawaleryjskie instynkty i za pomocą skomplikowanych usiłowań skręcał na powrót do mostu. Widocznie miał zamiar przejechać wszerz dolinę. — Ehej! musi to szwagierek dziedzica, ten, co miał przyjechać z Warszawy — zawołał sam do siebie rozweselony Ślimak. — Żonkę wybrał se nasz pan galantą i nawet długo za nią nie jeździł; ale za takim szwagrem to musiał dużo świata oblecieć... W naszych stronach prędzej by spotkał niedźwiedzia niż osobę, co tak siedzi na koniu. Toż on głupszy od pastucha, choć pański szwagier... Ale zawsze pański szwagier!... Gdy Ślimak w ten sposób taksował przyjaciela ludu, jeździec dostał się na most. Łoskot kijanki zwrócił jego uwagę, skręcił bowiem konia do poręczy i z wysokości siodła wytknął głowę nad wodę. Cieniutki tułów i zadarty daszek dżokejki robił go podobnym do żurawia. "Czego on tam chce?" — pomyślał chłop. Panicz widać zapytał o coś kobietę, bo powstała z klęczek i podniosła głowę do góry. Jej spódnica była wysoko podwinięta i Ślimak teraz dopiero spostrzegł, jakie ta niewiasta ma białe i piękne kolana. Aż go zimno przeszło. — Czego on, u paralusza, chce od mojej baby? — powtarzał Ślimak. — Siedzi to na koniu jak nieborak, a kwapi się zaczepiać kobiety. Mogłaby i moja, co prawda, opuścić trochę malowanki, nie zaś uginać się tak brzydko. Zawszeć to pański szwagier. Pański szwagier zjechał z mostu, z niemałym trudem skierował konia do wody i stanął tuż obok Ślimakowej. Chłop już nie mruczał, tylko przypatrywał się im coraz pilniej. Kolana żony wydawały mu się jeszcze bielsze. Wtem stała się rzecz dziwna. Panicz wyciągnął rękę jakby do paciorków na szyi Ślimakowej niewiasty, ona zaś machnęła kijanką tak energicznie, że spłoszony koń wyskoczył z wody na gościniec, a jeździec kolanami objął go za szyję. — Co ty robisz, Jagna! — wrzasnął Ślimak. — Przecież to pański szwagier, ty głupia... Ale krzyk jego nie doleciał do Jagny, a panicz wcale nie obraził się za manewr z. kijanką. Przesłał ręką pocałunek Ślimakowej i poprawiwszy się w strzemionach spiął konia piętami. Mądry zwierz odgadł jego zamiar. Łeb wyrzucił w górę i ostrym kłusem ruszył w stronę chaty Ślimaków. Lecz szczęście znowu nie dopisało paniczowi: noga wysunęła mu się ze strzemienia, więc oburącz chwycił rumaka za grzywę i na całe gardło począł wołać: "tpru!... stój, ty diable!..." Jędrek usłyszał krzyk i wdrapał się na wrota; zobaczywszy zaś dziwnie ubranego panicza wybuchnął śmiechem. Wtedy koń skoczył w lewo i tak zawinął jeźdźcem, że mu spadła aksamitna dżokiejka. — Podnieś no czapkę, kochanku!... — zawołał panicz do Jędrka i pędził dalej. — A to se pan podnieś, kiedy gubisz... Cha! cha! — śmiał się Jędrek i klasnął w rękę, ażeby lepiej spłoszyć bieguna. Wszystko to widział i słyszał jego ojciec. W pierwszej chwili zuchwalstwo chłopca mowę mu odjęło, ale wnet oprzytomniał i krzyknął z gniewem: — Ty kondlu, Jędrek!... A podaj krymkę jaśnie paniczowi, kiej ci każe! Jędrek wziął we dwa palce dżokiejkę i trzymając ją z daleka od siebie, podał jeźdźcowi, który już powściągnął konia. — Dziękuję, bardzo dziękuję... — rzekł panicz śmiejąc się nie gorzej od Jędrka. — Jędrek! psia wiaro, a czemu czapki nie zdejmiesz przed jaśnie paniczem?... — wołał z góry Ślimak. — Zdejmij zaraz! — A co ja mam każdemu czapkować? — odparł zuchwały wyrostek. — Wybornie!... bardzo dobrze!... — cieszył się panicz. -Poczekaj, dam ci za to złotówkę. Wolny obywatel nie powinien upokarzać się przed nikim. Ślimak nie podzielał demokratycznych teoryj panicza. Rzucił lejce kasztankom i z czapką w jednej, a batem w drugiej ręce biegł ku Jędrkowi. — Obywatelu! — zawołał panicz do Ślimaka — obywatelu, proszę cię, nie rób mu krzywdy... Nie stłumiaj niepodległości ducha... Nie... Chciał prawić jeszcze, ale znudzony koń uniósł go w stronę mostu. W drodze jeździec minął wracającą do chaty Ślimakową i zdjąwszy zakurzoną dżokiejkę zaczął wywijać nią i wołać: — Niech pani nie pozwala bić chłopca!... Jędrek zniknął między budynkami, panicz przejechał most z powrotem, ale Ślimak jeszcze stał na miejscu z batem w jednej i czapką w drugiej ręce, zdumiony tym, co się stało. Jakiś cudak, który zaczepiał mu żonę i cieszył się zuchwalstwem Jędrka, ten sam jego, uczciwego chłopa, przezwał "obywatelem", a kobietę "panią"... "Farmazon!" — mruknął. Nakrył głowę i gniewny wrócił do koni. — Wio, dzieci!... To ci świat nastaje, nie bój się. Chłopski syn nie chce ukłonić się panu, a pan mu to chwali. Taki on i pan. Prawda, że szwagier dziedzica, ale musi coś ma zepsute w głowie, o, ma! Wio, dzieci! Niezadługo zabraknie panów, a ty, chłopie, choć zdychaj. Ha, może Jędrek, jak urośnie, da sobie inną radę, bo on chłopem nie będzie, co nie, to nie. Wio, dzieci!... Zdawało mu się, że Widzi Jędrka w butach bez cholew i aksamitnej dżokiejce. — Tfu! — splunął. — Już dopokąd ja oczu nie zamknę, ty się, kundlu, tak nie odziejesz. Wio, dzieci! Zawdy trzeba mu dziś sprawić basarunek, bo tak się znarowi, że kiedy przed samym dziedzicem nie zdejmie czapki, a ja stracę zarobek. Dopieroż bym miał! A wszystko przez babę, co wciąż buntuje chłopaka. Nic nie pomoże, trza mu porachować gnaty!... Teraz Ślimak spostrzegł znowu pył na gościńcu, ale od strony równin, i zobaczył dwa jakby cienie: jeden wysoki, a drugi podługowaty. Podługowaty szedł za wysokim i kiwał głową. "Ktoś krowę wiedzie — pomyślał chłop — ale przecie nie na targ?... Trza zbić chłopaka i święty Boże nie pomoże... Co to za krowa?... Wio, dzieci! Oj, żebym ja tak miał jeszcze jedną krowinę i choć ten oto kęs łąki!..." Zjechał ze szczytu wzgórza i począł bronować jego spadek, zwrócony do Białki. Nad rzeką zobaczył Staśka, ale za to stracił z oczu swoją zagrodę i tajemniczego chłopa z krową. Ręce opadały mu, nogi ledwie wlokły się ze zmęczenia, ale najbardziej ciężyła mu niepewność, jaką miał w duszy, że on nigdy dobrze nie odpocznie. Skończy swoją robotę, musi iść do miasteczka, bo i z czego by żył? "Żeby też człowiek mógł się kiedy dobrze wyleżeć! — pomyślał. — Ba! żebym miał więcej gruntu albo choć jeszcze jedną krowinę i tę łąkę, to bym leżał..." Już z pół godziny chodził po nowym miejscu za bronami, cmokając na konie albo marząc o wyleżeniu się, gdy nagle usłyszał: — Józef! Józef!... I zobaczył na wzgórzu swoją kobietę. — No, a co tam? — spytał chłop. — Wiesz ty, co się stało?... — rzekła zadyszana gospodyni. — Skądże mam wiedzieć? — odparł chłop zaniepokojony. "Czy-by nowy podatek?" — przemknęło mu się przez głowę. — Przyszedł do nas stryj Magdy, wiesz, ten Grochowski, Wojciech... — Może chce zabrać dziewuchę? to niech ją bierze. — Ale, jemu tam akurat dziewucha w głowie. Przyszedł z krową i chce ją sprzedać Grzybowi za trzydzieści pięć rubli papierkami i srebrnego rubla za postronek. Śliczności krowa, mówię ci. — Niech ją sprzedaje, cóż mnie do niej? — To ci do niej, że my ją kupimy — rzekła Ślimakowa stanowczym tonem. Chłop spuścił bat ku ziemi i przychyliwszy głowę spoglądał na żonę. Jakkolwiek dawno wzdychał do trzeciej krowy, przecie wydatek kilkudziesięciu rubli i tak nagła zmiana w gospodarstwie wydały mu się rzeczą potworną. — Złe w ciebie wstąpiło czy co?... — zapytał. Baba ujęła się pod boki. — Co we mnie miało złe wstąpić? — mówiła podnosząc głos. -Cóż to, mnie już nie stać na krowę? To Grzyb swojej babie kupił wózek, a ty mi bydlęcia żałujesz!... Są przecie dwie krowy w oborze, a boli cię o nich głowa?... A miałbyś ty całą koszulę, żeby nie te stworzenia? — O la Boga! — jęknął chłop, któremu szybka wymowa małżonki poczęła mieszać myśli. — A czymże ty ją wykarmisz; bo mi przecie ze dworu więcej paszy nie sprzedadzą. No, czym?... — pytał. — Weź od dziedzica w arendę tę oto łąkę, a będziesz miał paszę — odpowiedziała żona wskazując na płat trawy między gruntami Ślimaka i Białka. Bliskie urzeczywistnienie najśmielszych marzeń przeraziło chłopa. — Bój się Boga, Jagna, co ty gadasz? Jakże ja wezmę łąkę w arendę? — spytał. — Pójdź do dworu, poproś pana, zapłać czynsz za rok, i tyle. — Zwariowała baba, jak mi Bóg miły! Przecie dziś nasze bydlę z tej samej łąki szczypie trawę darmo; a jak zapłacę czynsz, to co?... To już nie będzie darmo. — Jak zapłacisz czynsz, to będziesz miał trzecią krowę. — Choroba mi po niej, kiedy i za nią, i za łąkę trzeba płacić. Nie pójdę do dziedzica... Żona przysunęła się i zajrzała mu w oczy. — Nie pójdziesz? — spytała. — Nie pójdę. — No, to ja i w domu zdybię paszy, a wtedy pójdziesz do samego diabla, nie tylko do dziedzica, jak ci zbraknie dla koni. A tej krowy z chałupy nie wypuszczę i kupię ją... — To se kupuj. — Kupię, ale ty stargujesz, bo ja nie mam czasu namawiać Grochowskiego i nie będę z nim piła wódki. — Pij! namawiaj! kiedy ci się zachciało krowy! — wołał Ślimak. Żwawa kobieta wyciągnęła rękę i grożąc nią wołała: — Józek, ty mi się nie buntuj, kiedy sam nie masz dobrego zastanowienia. Ty mnie słuchaj. Frasujesz się co dzień, że ci nie starczy nawozu, klekoczesz mi głowę, że ci trzeba bydlęcia, a kiedy przyszedł czas, kupić go nie chcesz. Przecie te krowy, co już są, nic cię nie kosztują i jeszcze dają pieniądze z nabiału: więc i tamta pieniądze ci przyniesie, ino się słuchaj. Mówię ci, słuchaj się!... Kończ robotę, przychodź do izby i krowę mi wytarguj, bo inaczej znać cię nie chcę... To powiedziawszy odeszła, a chłop porwał się za głowę. — A dolaż moja z tą babą! — lamentował. — Gdzie ja nieszczęśliwy potrafię wziąć łąkę w arendę?... Toż dziedzic nawet gadać ze mną o tym nie zechce... I trawę do tych pór mieliśmy darmo, ile jej bydlątko uszczypnęło, a teraz co?... Uparła się baba mieć krowę, zacięła się, a ty choć bij łbem o ścianę... Po cóżem ja się, nieszczęśliwy, urodził, po com na ten świat przyszedł, żeby ino z każdej strony mieć zmartwienie!... Wio, dzieci!.., Machnął batem, targnął lejce i bronował dalej. Zdawało mu się, że kamienie i grudy ziemi znowu warczą:"durny ty, durny!..."— a wiatr śmieje się w badylach i szepce: "Zapłacisz trzydzieści pięć rubli papierkami i jeszcze rubla srebrnego za postronek. Coś odłożył dzień po dniu, tydzień po tygodniu, przez dziewięć miesięcy, to dziś wydasz od razu, jak orzech zgryzł. Grochowskiemu nowiuteńkimi pieniędzmi napęcznieje kieszeń, ale twój kapciuch schudnie. Musisz jeszcze zrobić bydlęciu żłób i drabinę, z niepewnością i strachem schylać się do nóg dziedzicowi, zapłacić za łąkę i godzinami czekać na ekonoma, żeby wydał kwit na arendę..." — O ja nieszczęśliwy, o ja nieszczęśliwy! — mruczał chłop. -Wio, dzieci!... Ile to groszy człek zbiera na złotówkę, ile złotówek na rubla, ile to się nachodzi, nim wydostanie nowy papierek! Wio, dzieci!... A tu jeszcze pewnie dziedzic nie zechce oddać łąki... "Nie gadaj, nie gadaj, bo wiesz, że ci ją odda" — świergotały wróble. — Jużci odda — odparł Ślimak z goryczą — ale każe se płacić czynsz. A przecie i bez tego nieraz bydlę uszczypnęło trawy po sąsiedzku, grosza nie wydawszy. Boże miłosierny, cóż ja mam za zmartwienie dnia dzisiejszego, co ja wydam gotowizny!... Wolałbym najcięższe boleści aniżeli taki straszny pieniądz marnować na głupstwo. Słońce już chyliło się ku zachodowi, kiedy Ślimak przeniósł brony na ostatnie poletko, tuż przy gościńcu. W tej chwili krowa, którą miał kupić, ryknęła; glos jej podobał się chłopu i nawet trochę pogłaskał go po sercu. " Jużci co trzy krowy, to nie dwie — pomyślał. — Po tylim dobytku to i ludzie inaczej uszanowaliby człowieka. Tylko najgorzej z pieniędzmi i z łąką. Ha, samem sobie winien..." Przyszło mu na myśl, ile on razy, układłszy się na ławie, zamiast spać, wymyślał różne projekty i opowiadał o nich żonie! Ile razy mówił, jako musi zaprowadzić sześć pól i siać koniczynę! A ile razy chwalił się, jak to mu ludzie radzą, żeby zimą robił wozy i gospodarskie statki, do czego miał tyle zgrabności?... Wreszcie, nie onże sam wzdychał do trzeciej krowy; nie on chciał brać łąkę w arendę?... Żona słuchała cierpliwie rok, dwa, trzy lata, aż nareszcie dzisiaj — każe mu kupić bydlę i wynająć łąkę zaraz, natychmiast. Jezu miłosierny, jaka to twarda kobieta! Ona jeszcze napędzi go kiedy do siania koniczyny albo do robienia wozów... Dziwny był chłop ten Ślimak. Na wszystkim się rozumiał, nawet na żniwiarce; wszystko zrobił, nawet naprawił młocarnię we dworze; wszystko sobie w głowie ułożył, nawet przejście do płodozmianu na swoich gruntach, ale — niczego sam nie ośmielił się wykonać, dopóki go kto gwałtem nie napędził. Jego duszy brakło tej cienkiej nitki, co łączy projekt z wykonaniem, ale za to istniał bardzo gruby nerw posłuszeństwa. Dziedzic, proboszcz, wójt, żona — wszyscy oni zesłani byli od Boga po to, ażeby Ślimakowi wydawać dyspozycje, których sam sobie wydać nie umiał. Był on rozsądny i nawet przemyślny, ale samodzielności bał się gorzej niż psa wściekłego. Miał nawet przysłowie, że "chłopska rzecz — robić, a pańska — bawić się i rozkazywać innym". Słońce dotknęło czubów gór otaczających dolinę. Ślimak docierał już bronami do gościńca i rozmyślał nad tym, jak będzie targować się z Grochowskim, gdy nagle usłyszał za sobą gruby głos: — Hej! hej! Na gościńcu stało dwu ludzi. Jeden siwy, ogolony, w granatowej kapocie z krótkim stanem i w niemieckiej czapce z zawiniętymi brzegami — drugi młodszy, wyprostowany, z jasną brodą, w paltocie i kaszkiecie. Za nimi w pewnej odległości stał parokonny wózek, którym powoził człowiek ubrany w kaszkiet i granatową kapotę. — To pole jest twoje? — pytał Ślimaka brodaty szorstkim tonem. — Czekaj no, Fryc — przerwał mu starzec. — Dlaczego ja mam czekać? — oburzył się brodaty. — Zaczekaj. Czy to wasze grunta, gospodarzu? — zapytał stary nierównie łagodniejszym tonem. — Jużci moje, czyje ma być? — odparł chłop. W tej chwili przybiegł z łąki Stasiek i patrzył na obcych z nieufnością i podziwem. — A ta łąka jest twoja? — pytał brodaty. — Zaczekaj, Fryc. Czy to wasza łąka, gospodarzu? — poprawił go stary. — Nie moja, dworska. — A czyja ta góra z sosną?... — Zaczekaj, Fryc... — Ach, ojciec lubi tak dużo gadać... — Zaczekaj, Fryc — mówił starzec. — Ta góra z sosną to wasza?... — Przecie moja, nie czyja. — Oto widzisz, Fryc — rzekł stary po niemiecku — tu dopiero można by postawić wiatrak dla Wilhelma... I wskazał ręką na górę. — Wilhelm nie dlatego nie buduje wiatraka, że góry są za niskie, ale dlatego, że próżniak — odparł gniewnie nazywany Frycem. — Proszę cię, Fryc, bądź cierpliwy. A te pola za gościńcem i tamie jary to już nie wasze? — pytał znowu starzec chłopa. — Skądże by moje, kiedy to dworskie. — No, tak — przerwał niecierpliwie brodaty — wszyscy wiedzą, że on siedzi na środku dworskich pól jak dziura w moście. Diabła wart cały ten interes. — Zaczekaj, Fryc — uspokajał go stary. — Was, gospodarzu, dworskie pola ze wszystkich stron otaczają? — Jużci tak. — No, dosyć tego! — mruknął brodaty i pociągnął ojca do wózka. — Bóg wam zapłać, gospodarzu — rzekł stary dotykając ręką czapki. — Och, jak ojciec lubi dużo gadać! — przerwał brodaty, gwałtem prowadząc go do wózka. — Z Wilhelma nic nie będzie, choćbyśmy mu dziesięć takich gór wynaleźli. — Czego oni chcą, tatulu? — odezwał się nagle Stasiek. — Jużci prawda — ocknął się chłop i zawołał: — Panowie! hej tam... Starzec odwrócił głowę. — Po co wy się wypytujecie o to wszystko? — Bo nam się tak podoba — odparł brodaty, gwałtem sadzając ojca na wózek. — Bywajcie zdrowi, do widzenia! — zawołał stary do Ślimaka. Brodacz wzruszył ramionami i kazał jechać. Wózek potoczył się w stronę mostu. — Co się też tu ludzi przewinęło dziś przez gościniec — rzekł Ślimak do siebie. — Czysty jarmark albo odpust... — A co to za ludzie, tatulu? — zapytał Stasiek. — Ci, co odjechali wózkiem? Musi Niemce z Wólki, o trzy mile stąd. — Czego oni tak wypytywali się o grunta? — Albo to się jeden pyta, moje dziecko — odparł chłop. — Innym tak się ten kraj podobał, że leźli het aż na górę, pod sosnę. Potem zleźli i tyle ich widziałem. Ślimak skończył robotę i zawrócił konie do domu. O Niemcach już zapomniał, całą bowiem uwagę zaprzątnęła mu krowa i łąka. A gdyby też naprawdę jedną kupić, a drugą wydzierżawić?... Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach na myśl, że może spełni się to, o czym od tylu lat medytował. Jeszcze jedna krowa i dwa morgi łąk — toż to ze trzydzieści rubli zysku na rok. Można by ziemię lepiej wynawozić, zboża więcej sprzedawać, a na zimę sprowadzić dziada do domu, ażeby chłopców czytać uczył... A co by powiedzieli inni gospodarze na taki przybytek? Z pewnością ustępowaliby mu więcej miejsca w kościele i w karczmie niż dzisiaj. A jak by to można odpoczywać sobie przy takim majątku?... Ach, odpoczywać! Ślimak nie znał głodu ani chłodu, w domu wszystko mu się wiodło, miał przyjaźń ludzką i sporo gotówki, i byłby zupełnie szczęśliwy, gdyby go tak nie bolały kości z pracy, gdyby mógł wyleżeć się i wysiedzieć, ile dusza zapragnie. Placówka: Rozdział drugi